<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dipping Sauce by adamsteacup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934369">Dipping Sauce</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamsteacup/pseuds/adamsteacup'>adamsteacup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reylo Stories &amp; Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo Loves Rey, Comedy, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Modern Era, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Star Wars Modern AU, chicken nuggets, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:42:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamsteacup/pseuds/adamsteacup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When discussing what’s for dinner takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reylo Stories &amp; Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dipping Sauce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey swore she heard her stomach grumble five times within the last few minutes.</p><p>“Beeeeeeeeen....” She rolled onto her side to face him. He had his eyes closed, napping off the days stress. To her delight, one eye peeked open.</p><p>“Yeah, baby?” Rey smiled and sat up.</p><p>“I’m hungry can we order food?” On any other night they would’ve whipped something up in the kitchen, but it was a lazy night tonight, and Rey wanted to enjoy some food in bed with her man.</p><p>Ben smiled, of course she was hungry. She was insatiable in every way. He lifted a hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear and she leaned to his touch.</p><p>“Sure,” her face lit up with glee. “Just start ordering what you want, and I’ll have whatever.” She did her little happy dance; Ben would do anything to keep her like this.</p><p>Rey let out a giggle as she scrolled through the options on her phone.</p><p>"Okay do u want a nuggies, or tendies?" She heard Ben snicker.</p><p>"Oh I've got a tendie for ya." she turned her head to look at him where he lay next to her on the bed. He's laid out on his back, one hand behind his head and one on his crotch. He gripped his clothed cock, thick and begging to be set free, and moved it a little.</p><p>"Oh my god Ben!" But Rey still couldn't resist. The view of him displayed before her, his large fingers squeezing himself, it sent an almost embarrassing heat down to her core. Ben could see how flustered it got her.</p><p>She tried to hide her smile before lifting her leg up to straddle him. The immediate touch of his hardness to her cunt caused her to let out a little moan, closing her eyes.</p><p>“Come ‘ere, sweet girl.” He put both hands on her cheeks and drew her to him for a kiss. immediately she softened- her lips moving slowly with his.</p><p>She moved her hips to seek friction on his cock,this time causing a groan to come from Ben.</p><p>That was all Rey needed to really get her going. She sat up and scooted down his legs. His eyes stayed stuck on hers as she quickly unbuckled his belt and helped free him from the confines of his jeans. His head was already wet with precum. She gave a small lick, and he hissed, eyes squeezing shut.</p><p>“Good girl,” he almost growled, taking a bunch of her hair in hand as she started licking up his shaft. “There you go, baby.” He gripped the sheets with his other hand as she took him in her mouth, inch by inch. Normally she could only take most of him, never all.</p><p>“Cmon take all of daddy’s cock.” She moaned, every word from him made her panties wetter and wetter.</p><p>The hand in her hair started to push her further. Her eyes started to water as she struggled to fit his length. “Good girl. So good for daddy.”</p><p>She bobbed her head and used a hand at his base as she continued, feeling him stiffen up beneath her. “Just a little more sweetheart, then you’re gonna swallow all of my cum.” In that pause he lifted her head up so their eyes met. “Like the good little slut you are. And then after dinner I’ll let you cum on my cock.” Rey went right back to licking, suckling, stroking his length. After a while she felt him start to throb, hot cum pulsing down her throat. Ben smiled as she wiped her lips and panted. “That’s my good girl. Now what do you want to eat?”</p><p>“Hmm..” she sat up, let out a breath and put on a smirk. “I think I’m gonna get tendies... with extra sauce.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>